yunusworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsborough
Kingsborough is a city in the Democratic People's Republic of the United States of Ziyyadland. It is the second largest metro, and is the capital city of the State of Ultim-Island. The city is the fourth oldest city to ever be built on Zerbi soil. It was the capital city of the Kingdom of Ultima from 120 CE to 224 CE (shifted to Akatanraka), from 268 CE to 395 CE (shifted to Destinashon), 427 CE to 894 CE (shifted to Destinashon, renamed Ultim-Island City in 522 CE), and 975 CE to 1275 CE (shifted to Eyukiki). Most Ultim-Islanders wish for Kingsborough to be the capital city of the country, however, the democratic government believes it represents monarchy too much, and therefore is more fit as a tourist city rather than a government headquarters. History Kingsborough began as a fishing colony for men who sailed south from the Abdilahi Peninsula, looking for livelihood in the early 300s BCE. Over time, the fishermen decided to build a settlement, in which their families could stay, and thus transported around 400 members of one tribe to live on the island settlement (which therefore means that all Ultimates are related). Eventually, the settlement grew into an agricultural as well as aquacultural society, which ultimately led to the creation of a monarchy out of tribal rule in 120 CE. Because of the city's location, no one attacked, due to not being able to locate the island in the Iron Age. The Kingdom of Ultima began in 120 CE, and declared the entire island as their kingdom. The kingdom stayed peaceful and uncontacted for 602 years, until the population on the island reached a huge amount and Kingsborough was overwhelmed with a huge population (805,000 people, larger than any other city in the world at that time). People began searching for new land with their improved ships, and ended up rediscovering the Abdilahi Peninsula, as well as the inhabitants, and then, in 725, they discovered Z'inàn-Tirfals to the south, and Dilunken in the east. After a year, the Kingdom of Ultima declared those newly discovered territories as new land in the kingdom, which led to the Xenontropolitans to negotiate some form of independence for themselves within the kingdom, and it also led to Dilunken and the Abdilahi Peninsula settlements to immediately revolt against the Kingdom, which led to a severe crackdown and civil war in the kingdom from 726-728. Eventually, the Mesa Kingdom, who's frontiers bordered the Kingdom of Ultima in the Abdilahi Peninsula, occupied and eventually seized control of all of the Abdilahi Peninsula from the Ultimates in 728, which ended the war in the peninsula, and was a factor of ending the war in Dilunken. Since the Dilunkens had seen the firsthand damage and speed of the seizure of the Ultimate territories in the peninsula, they bargained with the King in Kingsborough, by promising to remain in the kingdom and defend it if the King promised to aid them with the full force of the Ultimate Army. The King agreed, and the treaty was signed in Kingsborough in 729. Later History Kingsborough became a cultural center of commerce and entertainment within the kingdom, and was a major metropolis of its time, especially in 1000, when it was comparable to Mesaville, Hilifinya City, and Xenontropolis, in splendour, riches, and population. In 1024, the new king Ziyyad Ali Az-Zerbi changed the name of the kingdom to the Kingdom of Zerbia, which quickly began conquering large swathes of land to the east of Dilunken and to the south of Xenontropolis. Kingsborough became a multicultural city after newer territories were incorporated into the kingdom, and their inhabitants wished to travel to the capital for business. In 1275, the population of the city was at an all-time high (950,000), and would have been the first city to reach a population of 1 million had the Mesaese not ransacked the city later on that year. In 1270, the Zerbi King ordered the military to reconquer the Abdilahi Peninsula, citing that it was the ancestral homeland of all Ultimate Zerbis, whom he believed was the master race, and by reconquering it, he would be cleansing the land of the heretical Mesaese. He attacked an ancient city named Khorinthiabaad with the navy, and managed to destroy the whole city. The Mesa King tried to retaliate by attacking Dilunken, but he didn't manage to take over much of the land, other than useless unarable land north of the Dilunken Plains, where the current Ribanda - Northville Border Crossing is situated. Feeling confident, the Zerbis marched on and conquered the whole of the peninsula in a month. At the height of the Zerbi Kingdom's power during the war, the border between the Zerbis and Mesaese was in the middle of a newly partitioned garrison town named Razzanille by the Mesaese, and Fort Razza by the Zerbis. The Zerbi King continually vowed retaliation for the Ultimate Kingdom's loss of the peninsula in 728 during the beginning of the war. However, in 1275, fresh reinforcements from all over the Mesa Kingdom (which had spent 5 years gathering over 2 million soldiers) began an offensive on the Mesaese part, and, within a month, all of the peninsula, Razzanille, and the Dilunken Plains were under Mesaese control. Because the king was so close to the fighting, the capital was relocated from Kingsborough to Eyukiki, a rather small city in the south of the kingdom. Meanwhile, 5 days after the king had left and the Dilunken Plains were conquered, the Mesaese surrounded Ultim-Island and annihilated all of the coast guards, as well as all buildings along the coastline. They then entered through Kingsborough harbor and proceeded to ransack the city and kill all of the people they could find, before shutting down the city, destroying all roads leading in and out of it, and parking warships in the harbor with the skull of crossbones on every flag. Kingsborough went through a horrible phase from 1275 to 1723, due to the fact that the Mesaese kept the city (as well as the island) on a blockade, while destroying or hiding royal or historical artifacts. The Zerbs continuously tried to reconquer the island and the stolen land, but to no avail.